the Mourning After
by Dazcha
Summary: ChiChi makes a horrible mistake after Goku's death. A one off explaining the birth of Goten.


*Prays that he won't die at the hands of Chi-Chi and Goten fans* Hi, I needed a break from _Toki no Senshi_, so I decided to write a one-off about one of my favorite characters: Goten. I love the little guy (not in that way, you sicko).

Anyway, much as I love the guy, I cam to realize that if Trunks was a year older than Goten, then that means that Goku and Chi-Chi must have conceived him during the training period of the Cell Games, which I doubt, since Goku had slightly more important things on his mind. So where did Goten come from? Here's my thoughts on the matter.

DISCLAIMER: I own the D, and the B, but not the Z.

*          *          *

Chi-Chi sighed. Another day gone without her precious Goku. It had now been one week since the end of the Cell Games, and Chi-Chi had gotten used to her life without her husband.

Or so she thought. Every day, something would remind her of Goku, and she would start crying. There was nothing she could do. She loved Goku, and she would never be happy until Goku was back in her arms.

Of course, that would never happen. Chi-Chi had been expecting another trip to Namek. She thought that Bulma, Krillin and Gohan would fly off into space again, leaving her on her own for months on end. A few months of loneliness would be well worth it to see her Goku again. But Goku himself had told the Z Senshi that he didn't want to be wished back. A noble sacrifice that unfortunately left Chi-Chi without one of the people she cared most about.

And now the house was silent. Gohan was training with Piccolo, leaving her with an empty house. The housework was done, there was nothing she could do to take her mind off her deceased husband.  And so she entered her daily routine of finding a photo of Goku, crawling up into a ball and crying yet again.

*          *          *

"I'm really worried about Okaasan," Gohan muttered after he stopped training with Piccolo, "She's just not acting like herself."

"She lost someone very important to her," Piccolo stated, "She just needs time to come to terms with it."

"But I've never seen her like this. She won't talk about it, or anything. She just sits there and cries."

"She's been in love with Goku since they were children. It's only been a week since he died. She's still missing him. It's understandable," Piccolo looked at the young boy in front of him. It was hard to believe that anyone so small and innocent could be the strongest fighter on the planet, "Now, I think you should go home and spend a few days looking after Chi-Chi. She'll get better, but until then, you need to look after her. Got it?"

*          *          *

"Hmm… I wonder if Gohan's gotten home yet," Chi-Chi muttered, searching for a public phone, "I should probably call and make sure that he isn't being a handful for Bulma."

Chi-Chi sighed. She regretted coming to this place the moment she stepped into the nightclub, but Bulma had convinced her to go out and have some fun. She conceded her search for the elusive phone when she realized that she wouldn't be able to hear anything over the music anyway.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't have anything to be pouting about," the comment came from a man who was now sitting next to Chi-Chi. He was well dressed, with his slightly gray hair neatly combed in place. He signaled the guy manning the bar, "Another drink for this lovely lady."

"I can pay for my own drinks, thank you very much," Chi-Chi stated irritably.

"I have no doubt you can, Princess, but why should you have to pay when you clearly aren't enjoying your time?"

"Fine. Whatever," Chi-Chi stated, not really caring. This guy reminded her of Yamcha, and she knew there was no point in trying to tell a guy like that to go to hell – you just put up with the flirting then knee him in the groin if he takes it any further, "But don't _ever_ call me Princess! That name is reserved for my husband's use."

"I apologize," the guy looked sincere, "I thought you were Princess Chi-Chi. I used to serve her father, and you look just like her."

_So the guy wasn't coming onto me, he was just being respectful._ "I am Princess Chi-Chi, and I should be the one apologizing to you for misunderstanding your intentions."

*          *          *

"Hey, Gohan, the pizza's here!" Bulma yelled as the nine-year-old bounded down the stairs, "Just don't tell your mother I ordered pizza and threw out that junk in the fridge. What was that, anyway?"

"I don't know, she's been making me eat it for ages," Gohan replied, "She thinks junk food will compromise my chances of getting into a good university."

The phone rang, Bulma answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Bulma. It's Chi-Chi. Is Gohan all right?"

"Yeah, he's fine. We're eating dinner now."

"Is he eating all his vegetables?"

Bulma glanced at Gohan demolishing slice after slice of pizza, "Yeah, I'm really having no trouble with him. Are you okay, Chi-Chi? You sound a little funny." _Like maybe you've had too much to drink._

"Oh, I'm fine Bulma. I was just wondering if you could take Gohan home with you tonight. I want the house to myself tonight."

"No problem, Chi. Give me all the details in the morning."

The girls hung up. Bulma knew exactly why Chi-Chi wanted the house to herself. _I knew a night out was exactly what she needed._

*          *          *

Chi-Chi and the guy, who turned out to be named Kenji, kept talking. It turned out that Kenji lived close to the castle that Chi-Chi grew up in and was now a lawyer. He owned his own house and wanted children, but was still looking for Ms Right.

Through slurred speech, Chi-Chi told Kenji all about her life and family. He congratulated Chi-Chi on making Gohan study and held her while she sobbed, recounting her husband's death.

"Hey, another drink here for Chi-Chi!" Kenji yelled above the noise.

"No, thanks, I really shouldn't…" Chi-Chi began, but was stopped when Kenji pressed his lips against hers. Soon she was returning the affection and the couple stole away into the night.

*          *          *

"What have I done?" Chi-Chi muttered when she got up the next morning with a pounding head and a note on the nightstand. She picked up the note and read it, "Typical man. Won't even stay until breakfast. How am I going to explain this to Gohan?"

The phone rang. "Son Residence."

"Hey, Chi-Chi. So, give me the 411 on last night," the overly cheerful voice of Bulma greeted her.

"Well, I met this guy named Kenji. He seems really nice, and he's loaded, but I don't think I'll see him anymore," Chi-Chi muttered.

"Why? You seem to like him."

"It's too soon. What would Goku think if he found out that I had sex with a complete stranger last night?"

"I suppose you're right. Gohan's just finishing his homework. I'll drop him off after he's done."

"No, I'll come pick him up. See you then," Chi-Chi hung up the phone and paused, feeling her stomach unsettling. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up her breakfast.

*          *          *

"Hi Bulma," Chi-Chi muttered when Bulma opened the door.

"Jeez, Chi, you look terrible!"

"I know, I've been sick all morning, and I don't think it's a hangover."

Bulma thought for a moment before grabbing Chi-Chi's wrist and dragging her to the bathroom. She handed Chi-Chi a pregnancy test, exiting to give her friend some privacy.

*          *          *

"How am I going to tell Gohan?" Chi-Chi muttered as Bulma placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

"Well, he's training with Vegeta at the moment, so you have a while to think at least," Bulma stated, "Besides, what's there to tell? It's not like you and Goku would be the first couple to have more than one kid."

_Yes, but how do I tell him that Goku isn't the father,_ Chi-Chi thought to herself before realization set in, _I'm carrying the child of a complete stranger!_

"Bulma, I have to go. I have a few things I need to do," Chi-Chi said, getting up, "Do you mind if I let Gohan train with Vegeta for a while longer? It's been so long since he had any fun, and I think he needs it."

"No problem. I'll get Vegeta to fly him home later."

"Okay, see you later."

*          *          *

Kenji opened the door to find Chi-Chi standing there. "Chi-Chi, are you all right? You look like a mess."

"I have some news for you. I'm… I'm pregnant."

"From me?"

"No, it's from the Stork," Chi-Chi muttered, "What we did last night, it was a mistake. I shouldn't have gone that far after just losing my husband. It's over, Kenji."

"Fair enough, Chi-Chi. You're right – I shouldn't have let you drink so much. It clouded your judgment," Kenji pulled out his checkbook, "Here, take this. I know a baby costs a lot and this should be more than enough to cover it."

"I don't want your money, that's not why I came here…"

"I know, but it would make me feel better. I feel responsible for you getting pregnant, so I think I should help out. Any time the baby needs something and you need financial help, just knock on my door."

"You're a sweet man, Kenji," Chi-Chi kissed the man and then stepped back, "Goodbye." She ran off, knowing exactly what she had to do. She hailed a cab and returned home, grabbing the spare Dragon Radar that was kept at the Son house…

*          *          *

"Arise, Shenron, and grant my wish," Chi-Chi called, adding a silent, "If you can." The seven orange balls at her feet started glowing as the dragon started to appear.

"What is your wish?"

"I want you to change the baby I'm carrying from a human to a Saiya-jin," Chi-Chi called, "Can you do that?"

"I'm not sure," Shenron replied, "I've never had to do something like that before." There was a long pause and just when Chi-Chi thought she couldn't take the silence anymore, Shenron replied, "It is done. What is your second wish?"

"I want the baby to resemble Goku, so that no one ever knows the mistake I made."

"It is done," Shenron disappeared and the Dragonballs, now nothing but seven spherical rocks, scattered.

*          *          *

_Seven months later…_

Chi-Chi laid back, exhausted from the exertion of giving birth. Although she knew from experience that Saiya-jins have shorter gestation periods than humans, it still came as a shock to her when she gave birth two months "early".

"Ms Son? Uh, I don't know how to tell you this, but your baby has a tail," a nurse told her.

Chi-Chi smiled, Shenron did a wonderful job, "I know. It's a genetic thing he got from his father."

"In that case, I'll bring the baby in," the nurse said, exiting the room and returning with a tiny bundle, "Here you go, Ms Son."

Chi-Chi looked down at little Son Goten, her child. Even though he was only just born, he had that same hairstyle Goku had all his life. No one would have any idea that he wasn't Goku's son.

No one but her.


End file.
